


Last Wish

by Lady_Moonshadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Death Threats, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Tony, more when I add the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Moonshadow/pseuds/Lady_Moonshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had ever asked him which so called super villain he hated to fight the most, Tony Stark wouldn’t have needed any time to think.</p>
<p>Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033045) by [Lady_Moonshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Moonshadow/pseuds/Lady_Moonshadow). 



> Hi everyone. 
> 
> This is my first porn scene and it`s also kind of an apology to the readers of my fic "What we are" because I always need so long to update. But it is not related to it in any way. 
> 
> As always it is not beta read, but all of you are welcome to point out mistakes. I will fix them, then.
> 
> Please review. It makes me happy and work faster.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Thor or any of the main Characters or the plot of the films or comics or anything that has to do with them. I do not get paid for this, too.

If anyone had ever asked him which so called super villain he hated to fight the most, Tony Stark wouldn’t have needed any time to think.

Loki.

And he had good reasons for it.

First of all he was an alien with super strength and super speed and being nearly unbreakable and all that shit. Really, why had all the aliens, which came by to wreak havoc on Earth, all this cool powers. Sometimes Tony wondered if it was all bad luck for them and there were millions of totally boring aliens around there somewhere or if humanity really had gotten the last place in interesting and awesome powers.

Second the guy was cunning. A genius in his one ways, Tony had to admit that. Some of his plans were brilliant. And even the plans of his plans seem to have plans. It was really a good thing that the god was kind of antisocial, because if he would have more back up, real useful back up, Tony was sure things would go very nasty very fast.

Thirdly he had magic. Magic. Mindfucking, laws-of-nature-ignoring, completely impossible, not-sense-making magic. Tony was sure that this in itself was wrong. And he was not jealous because he couldn’t figure out how it worked and play with it. Bruce was totally lying about that.

But the worst of all was something else. That stupid fucker was just too damned hot. Fighting in a metal suit was really annoying if you were having a ragging hard-on. Those plates were made to protect him, with meant they were not flexible down there in any way. Never, and they seemed to be especially constricting when he was near large, pale, black-haired evil beauties in tight, sexy leather pants. 

And there was also the point that it was absolutely wrong to have such ideas about an enemy. Which meant that Tony had no wet dreams or jerk off fantasies featuring the God of Mischief, no. And he definitively hadn’t gotten his hands on a copy of the security tape of Loki`s little ‘kneel-for-me`-speech in Stuttgart. Evil rumors. And that his latest one night stands tend to be tall, pale, black-haired and more often male than female had absolutely nothing to do with Loki. 

At least that had he told Bruce.

 

However nothing of that did really matter right now. Because he was going to die.

 

Tony was sure of it. And it was not even his own fault. 

Ok. Perhaps it had been a bit reckless to try to catch Loki by tackling him from behind. But how could he have known, that the bastard was going to teleport himself right then. Or that he would be caught in the spell and teleported with the trickster. Or that his suit just didn´t do magic traveling very well.

Now he was who-know-where , lying on his back (Loki had turned him around) in his death suit and could so nothing but wait, while the god was cracking his suit open like a lobster beginning with his legs. Dammit the guy was grinning like a child unwrapping a Christmas present just thousand times madder. 

And sexier.

Oh yes. That was how this trail if thoughts had come to be. 

Tony tried to kick the god in the face, but his foot was caught and Loki’s squeeze gave an good enough impression of what he would do if the engineer would do that again. So Tony stopped struggling. Perhaps he could make an escape attempt as soon as he was out of the suit. Not a good plan but right now he was short on options.

He could feel long, nimble fingers dig into the seams, finding weak spots and tearing with brutal strength through the metal, just cautious enough not to hurt him. For now…

And honestly he wasn't sure if he was more terrified or turned on. 

Perhaps his best and worst near death experience in once. And most likely his last. 

So much for the danger kink, he was not having at all.

The god seemed to have enough of the slow approach and the torso of his suit was ripped open with one final tear. Before Tony could do anything a long-fingered hand was wrapped around his throat and he was lifted out of the remains of his protective shell. Tony felt a cold stone wall against his back and tried to reach the floor with the tip of his toes. The only thing holding him up was Loki’s grip around his neck, strong but not cutting of the air for now. The engineer grasped the god’s arm with both hands and tried to break the hold but it was in vain. 

The trickster god was now standing directly in front of him and was smiling. The kind of smile that holds a lot of promises, especially painful ones. His hand reached up to nearly tender caress the cheek of Tony's faceplate and Tony had to fight a really improper feeling of jealousy. He really had other problems right now. 

Mainly because said faceplate was ripped of moments later, followed by the rest of the helmet. 

Loki leaned in even more and his face was so close that Tony was sure that they were breathing the same air. He could count every long, curved lash, which surrounded those unnaturally deep, green eyes under the slim, elegant eyebrows. The white skin on the prominent features and high cheekbones was even flawless this close up. The tip of Loki’s tongue slid of thin, pale lips and Tony had the feeling, the god’s voice was resonating through his howl body, making the hair on his back stand up.

“Any last wishes, Stark?” 

Tony’s lips trembled, while conflicted emotions were spinning around his mind. Loki would surely kill him if he dared, but Loki was going to kill him anyway…

The engineer closed his eyes and what little distance had been between them, pressing a kiss on his enemy’s lips. 

They felt as soft as they had looked like and since Loki was not pulling away or strangling him to death, Tony decided to open his mouth a bit and let his tongue care them a bit, carefully begging for entry. 

After was seemed to him like an eternity, the god had mercy and let him in. Gently Tony ran his tongue along Loki’s teeth before he dared to deepen the kiss and fully savor the taste that was Loki. It reminded him of the first snowdrops blossoming in the snow of a very early spring day. 

Suddenly the god took control over the kiss, starling Tony. 

Loki’s tongue wrestled the engineer’s down and Tony’s mouth was claimed fiercely. The kiss was rough and demanding and oh so good. The god tugged the man`s lower lips between his teeth and bit down hard. Tony moaned as he tasted his own blood.

Eventually he had to draw back to get air into his lungs. Loki let him but gripped the man’s hair with his free hand to force him to look into his eyes.

“You are a very naughty boy, Stark. What would your dear shield brothers think of you if they would hear of this? If they would see you now, all flushed and panting, from your enemy’s kiss? What would they call you? Traitor? Whore? What would they do with you?” the god’s voice was a low whisper as he let go of the man’s hair to stroked the bulk in front of Tony’s jeans. “So wanting.”

Tony groaned. “Isn`t that the point of a last wish? That one doesn`t have to think about the consequences? Like a ‘let’s have fun before we die’.”

“Well, indeed. That is a way to see it. And how much fun would you like to have? From what I can feel I would say a lot.”

“You know, I’m an all-in-kind of guy. I mean until now you must have heard about that after all.”

Loki chuckled darkly. “Really?”

Before Tony could answer, the god took a step back and forced him to the ground. The hand around his neck was replaced with a strong grip on his hair and he yelped more out of surprise than pain. 

“You will see, Stark, I can be a very merciful and benevolent god. There is no reason why I should not grant you what you wish for. If I am in a good mood.” 

It took exactly 1.4 seconds for the genius to realize the meaning of Loki’s words and his cock tried to jump in his pants. He was a bit surprised that he hadn´t figured it out faster, given that his position put his head right in front of the god’s more intimate parts. 

He lifted his hands slowly and carefully, just in case that he had interpreted the god wrong, and put them on Loki’s thighs. The tight leather pants felt softer than he had expected and the fact that his hands were still attached to his arms encouraged Tony to slide them upwards little by little. Loki stood perfectly still, even as the engineer brushed over the front of his pants to reach for the lacing, which seemed to hold them up. 

Tony licked his lips. This was dangerous and crazy and so damned hot. He untied the cords and his hands were shaking lightly from the different kinds of excitement, which were battling in his stomach. He carefully began to pull the god’s trousers down to find that Loki wasn´t wearing underwear. His musing about if that was a Loki or an Asgardian thing was short lived as he freed the god’s cock. 

To Tony’s surprise, Loki was complete hairless in the lower regions. Only perfect, cream white skin surrounded the god’s half hard manhood. His own cock twitched as he began to stroke the underside of Loki’s cock teasingly before he closed his hand around it to bring it to full hardness with a few caress. 

Tonv locked up to Loki’s perfectly collected face. Somehow this show of indifference felt like a turn on and a challenge at the same time. He wetted his lips again and took a small lick over the head of the god’s cock, tasting, teasing the slit a bit. Not leaving Loki’s face with his eyes, he sucked said head into his mouth and swept his tongue around it. Wrapping his hand around the base, he slowly took more and more of the god’s flesh in, licking along the sensitive underside all the time. He withdrew the same way and repeated the movement with growing speed until he saw the god’s mask crack a little.

Through slightly opened lips, Tony could see Loki baring his teeth. He smiled a triumphal smile around the cock in his mouth and let go of the base to swallow all of the god’s dick down his throat in one go. The following groan was totally making up for the slight discomfort of being chocked by a not really small part of alien anatomy, Tony decided. He drew back and did it again and again. 

The hand in his hair tightened and Loki started to make low growling noises as the engineer continued with his task. Despite the strong grip on his hair, Tony found that the god seemed to try not to hurt him. Loki kept the movement of his hips at minimum and in rhythm with the man`s movement to avoid that Tony was choking too much. Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was doing. Being at the mercy of someone, who was strong enough to kill him but had decided not to hurt him right now was giving him a strange kind of peace and he felt his whole body relax. 

His nearly dreamy state was broken as his head was jerked back just in time for the god to cover his face with cum.


End file.
